


Fifty States

by noxetumbra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxetumbra/pseuds/noxetumbra
Summary: Sam finds Dean´s sex tapes. It all goes downhill from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/125491.html?thread=44092979#t44092979)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My very first attempt at writing :D *sweats nervously*  
> I had a lot of fun with this and I really hope you enjoy this too!!  
> There´s two more chapters lined up already, but I´m not done yet, so there´s going to be additional tags soon. Feel free to tell me if you need me to add some more!

“ _Come on, Sammy. Do it for me, Sammy! It has to be somewhere on my laptop, Sammy!_ – Oh, fuck you too, Dean!”

Sam limped down the corridor to Dean´s room, angrily muttering to himself and imitating his brother in the most ridiculous falsetto voice he could come up with.

God, Dean was such a lazy asshole!

The idiot was currently 200 miles up north, dead set on hunting some ancient wood spirit and - of fucking course - unable to remember the last three ingredients he needed to perform the required binding spell.

And instead of sitting his ass down in a library and looking it up himself like any other person would, Dean had called Sam.

Fucking _typical_.

It didn´t help Sam´s mood that he was technically still on fucking bedrest – a dislocated kneecap and a major concussion had put him out of commission for a few weeks and he was beginning to feel stir crazy.

In his opinion, the injury was a minor inconvenience at worst and a slight hindrance at best – sure, he wouldn’t be able to out-run a werewolf anytime soon, but Sam was still able to function, still able to hunt!

Naturally, Dean Mother-Hen Winchester was having none of that - listening to him, one could´ve thought that Sam had nearly amputated his whole damn leg instead of only twisting his knee a little.

Which was why his asshole brother had simply left him at the bunker, had gone on the hunt _alone_ , without any fucking backup, and now all Sam could do was try to distract himself and wait for Dean to come back in as few pieces as possible.

If he was being honest, Sam had to admit that his impromptu vacation had been rather nice in the beginning.

It had been awesome to have Dean cater to his every need. To have Dean cook for him and check in on him on a regular basis, to be excused from his cleaning duties and to spend a few days doing nothing more strenuous than limping to the bathroom and back again.

Sam had tried to enjoy himself, had spent the last few days catching up on some reading and binge-watching a few tv shows, had re-organized the remaining parts of their library and even tried his hand on cooking (with very mixed results), but now, two weeks in, the forced inactivity was just about to drive him insane!

Still didn´t mean that he wanted to play Wikipedia for his brother, though.

With an annoyed sigh, Sam flopped down on Dean´s one chair and started up the laptop.

At least, Dean had already done most of the research. How hard could it be to find a simple document on Dean´s harddrive?

 

*

 

Turns out, way harder than Sam had expected.

Twenty minutes (and several heartfelt curses) later, Sam had finally found the correct file and send it to his brother´s phone, silently congratulating himself on his unparalled research skills – Dean´s filing system sucked.

He didn’t close the laptop, though.

Sam couldn’t say if it was curiosity or rather a desire for revenge that had him look through Dean´s other files. Boredom probably played a big part, too, and maybe also the fact that this was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of opportunity – Dean wasn’t home, was far enough away to ensure that Sam´s nosiness would remain undetected, and who was he to ignore the chance to find some embarrassing dirt on his big brother?

But to Sam´s disappointment, his snooping wasn´t all that successful.

All he could find were several books on cooking and mechanical engineering, the most recent season of Dr. Sexy M.D., and a few unflattering pictures of Sam himself, asleep and drooling all over the library table.

He didn´t even look at Dean´s `secret` (and very extensive) porn collection – his brother had always been the over-sharing kind of guy when it came to porn and Sam already knew more about Dean´s viewing habits than any brother should ever feel comfortable with. No need to make matters even worse.

Sam was just about to call it quits and go back to the kitchen for a sandwich, when a folder labeled ‘stuff’ caught his interest.

His little brother instincts immediately went into full allert - the fact that Dean had apparently tried to make the whole thing sound as inconspicuous as possible, told him that he was about to discover something amazing.

Bracing himself for some freaky stuff, Sam tried to open the folder and nearly growled in frustration when he was only met with an angry computer message demanding a password.

No freaking way he could let this one go _now_!

To his annoyance hacking into the stuff folder turned out to be way more complicated than he had anticipated. He tried Dean´s six most common passwords in different variations without any success, and then had to go through another fifteen minutes of increasingly creative combinations of codewords and car brands until he finally, _finally_ got the right one.

To quote his brother: Yahtzee!

Unfortunately, the whole thing turned out to be more than just a little anti-climactic: Dean´s super-secret-classified-information-folder only contained sixteen video files, each one of them titled with the name of a different US state.

What the hell, was Dean into documentaries now?!

Sam scoffed. No freaking way, this had to be another diversion tactic! Frowning, he clicked on the one labeled as ‘North Dakota’ and was not all that surprised when he was immediately met with the naked torso of a woman.

Sex tapes, then.

Of freaking course.

He moved to close the video again, his cursor already hovering over the little `x`, but something had him hesitate.

Under normal circumstances he´d never watch Dean´s porn, thank you very much. First of all because he was pretty sure that Dean was into some freaky shit, and secondly because it was all kinds of stalkery and way too intimate to jerk off to the same videos as his brother did.

This was different, though. Whatever was in those videos, Dean had put an uncharacteristically amount of effort into hiding them from Sam.

Which meant that Sam had no choice whatsoever.

He had to watch them.

It was his sacred duty as a little brother.

Luckily, the first one didn’t look all that bad: no whips, no chains, no whipped cream – just a gorgeous woman spread out on a bed.

She was curvy and dark-skinned, her body glowing in what could only be candle light, the camera positioned just high enough to show off her heaving chest and long neck, mouth wide open in ecstasy, head thrown back and hiding the rest of her face from her audience. She was panting, her nipples hard and swollen, jumbled words falling from her lips.

The reason for that was revealed when the camera changed its focus to trail down the rest of her torso, slowly gliding over her chest and stomach until her thighs and legs came into view.

Whoever the guy buried between them was, he obviously knew what he was doing.

Her hands were clutching at his too short hair with a strength that had to be painful but didn’t seem to deter the dude in the slightest. Instead of complaining, the stranger simply grabbed her hips to pull her closer, one of his hands slowly moving further up to press against her lower stomach while the other one sneaked back between her legs and did something that had her bucking upwards forcefully.

Sam watched while she slowly lost any resemblance of control, watched her trash on the bed and grab for anything she could reach, thighs quivering with the inability to decide whether she wanted to open them wider or rather lock them around her lover´s shoulders to keep him in place.

The guy had her full-on begging in a few short minutes, moans spilling from her lips, broken-off pleas for him to go faster, to quit teasing and fuck her already, to make her come, to give her more. He didn’t listen, didn’t even look up, just continued to eat her out until she was an incoherent, sweaty mess and nearly sobbing in pleasure.

Watching her fall apart was absolutely amazing, her whole body shuddering through an orgasm that had her screaming and shaking with pleasure. Her lover didn’t let up for even a second, fucked her right through it on his tongue and fingers, forcing a second orgasm out of her only moments after the first one. He only pulled back when her moans turned to a whimper, oversensitivity making her squirm in discomfort rather than pleasure.

“Holy shit.”

The new voice was clearly male and clearly coming from whomever was holding the damn camera.

But Sam had no time to think about the identity of camera guy, because just then Lover Boy was disentangling himself from between the woman´s legs and his face came into view.

He looked totally wrecked; his hair askew, lips and chin shiny and wet from her release, green eyes dark with arousal and cocky smirk firmly in place.

“You ain´t seen nothing yet, buddy. Just wait until after I´ve fucked her.”

Jesus fucking Christ. _Dean_.

Sam´s arm shot forward before his brain could even start to process the new information, slamming the laptop shut with a loud bang and interrupting whatever Screen-Dean was doing next.

 _Fuck_.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy shit and what. the. actual. HELL?!

 _Dean_ . _Sex tapes_. Shit.

Sharp pain exploded in his forehead when it connected with the table rather forcefully, but Sam really didn’t care right now.

God, Dean owned sex tapes. Of _himself_. Fucking random girls.

 _Sixteen_ of them.

Holy crap.

Sam shifted in his seat in discomfort, angrily staring at the erection insistently tenting his jeans.

He was hard, fucking leaking into his boxers and why? Because he had just watched his freaking brother eat out a girl.

God fucking damn it.

Taking a deep breath, he focused his thoughts on his usual boner-killer-fantasies, doing his best to force his dick back into submission.

Dicks were stupid. Everybody knew that.

They were idiotic little things that didn’t freaking care why they were getting off.

If it had been Dean fucking that girl or just some other random dude.

All Sam had seen was a beautiful woman obviously enjoying herself, a pair of awesome breasts, great legs – of freaking course he´d get hard watching such a display. Nothing to do with Dean, nah ah, nothing at all, just a stupid coincidence.

Sam nearly fell off his chair when the loud ringing of his phone suddenly broke the silence, his heart skipping a beat when Dean´s caller ID flashed on the screen.

Talk about bad timing…

He swallowed thickly, gingerly extending his hand and accepting the call before he could talk himself out of it. This could be important, after all.

Maybe Dean needed his help, maybe he was hurt, maybe-

“Heya, bitch! How´s the leg? You still hobbling around and feeling sorry for yourself?”

Or maybe Dean was only being an annoying little shit.

“I´m fine, Dean.” Sam hissed, cringing at the shakiness of his own voice, silently praying that Dean hadn´t picked up on it.

No such luck, of course.

“You´re sounding a little breathless there, little bro.“ Dean teased, halfway between amused and scandalized. “Did I interrupt your jerk-off session? You better clean up my laptop when you´re done, dude.”

Sam nearly chocked on his spit.

“ _Dean_. Shut the hell up and tell me what you want.”

He could almost hear the pout in his brother´s voice when Dean answered.

“Why would you think that I want anything? I´ve been missing you, Sammy. Just wanted to check in and see how you´re doing and – “

“You need me to do some research, don´t you?”

A few heartbeats of silence, then:

“Leech juice, Sammy. I need to know where I can find _leech_ juice. Need it for the binding spell... _Please_ tell me I can buy that shit somewhere! I´m gonna toss my cookies if I have to mash those suckers up myself!”

Sam sighed in resignation and then started googling. At least _that_ thought was enough to kill his goddamn boner, too.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so, so sorry you guys!! My computer broke down and I nearly lost all my files... It was a mess and I was seriously freaking the hell out, but luckily, my sister´s boyfriend is a genius when it comes to shit like that and he was able to help me!  
> But then I had to buy a new laptop with money I didn´t have and - long story short - I finally, finally got one, which means that I can post now!! I´m so sorry to keep you waiting!! It has been ages, wow.... I´ll do better from now on!! I promise!!
> 
> And guys, thank you so, so much for all the lovely comments and wonderful words and kudos! I´m blown away and I´m so, so grateful for each and every one of you <3 love you!

Days passed, Dean returned to the bunker and Sam´s leg was soon deemed healed enough to allow him to go hunting again.

They turned back to their old routine seamlessly, much too used to one of them being injured to make a big deal out of it. It was business as usual; research, interviews, hunting.

Whiskey and junk food.

Shifty hotels. Freezing showers and suspicious looking stains on their carpet.

Lots and lots of brotherly bickering.

Sam complaining about Dean´s eating habits.

Dean wetting his lips with his tongue and Sam nearly popping a boner at the rush of images assaulting him at the gesture.

Same old shit, you know?

Sam had always been proud of his ability to memorize and recall any sort of information with perfect clarity. It came in handy in situations where speed and precision could make a difference between certain death and survival.

It also meant that it was way harder for him to forget unpleasant memories.

Not that Dean having sex was an unpleasant memory per se, but well… it sure as hell was not something that should bother him as much as it currently did.

And of course his brother picked up on the weird vibes Sam was giving off, though fortunately for him, Dean clearly attributed his strange behavior to him still being pissed because of his forced inactivity, so Sam only had to put up with some good-natured ribbing and a few crude jokes at his expense.

That didn’t chance the fact that Sam was still royally fucked.

He had always known that his brother loved sex. And that Dean was good at it. Countless rumors at school, a few embarrassing walk-ins when they were younger and years of listening to Dean bragging about his ‘talents’ had solidified the idea in his mind until it became a fact, but it had never been something he had given much thought to beyond a vague curiosity regarding the differences in their techniques.

Now he was unable to focus on anything else.

His mind kept bringing up scenes from the Sex Tape at random, images of the woman spread out on the bed, the way she had sounded when Dean had pulled her closer, his brother´s dark eyes when he had looked up to the camera. It was embarrassing and inconvenient as hell, his cock jumping up at the slightest provocation, one look at Dean´s lips enough to send his imagination into overdrive.

It was so damn frustrating that day ten a.t.t. (after the tape) ended with him fucking a girl in the bathroom of a random bar while Dean was busy hustling some college boys at the pool table.

It didn’t help. _At all_.

Even when he was balls deep inside the tiny redhead currently moaning his name, all he could think about was what Dean would look like in the middle of a fuck. Would he be gentle? Rough? Running his mouth like he usually did or more the silent and intense kind of guy?

It was completely fucked up and all kinds of wrong, but it also made Sam realize that he´d never be able to let the whole thing go if he didn’t allow himself to satisfy his curiosity.

All he needed was a glimpse, five short minutes to check if Dean was living up to his reputation or if this was just another case of his brother being his big-mouthed self.

Famous last words, huh?

Sam´s chance came three days later in the form of Dean volunteering to go interview some witnesses for their latest case, leaving Sam behind to dig deeper into the records of the local police department. Knowing his brother, Sam had at least two hours all to himself – more than enough time to watch the damn video _and_ finish his research.

A sudden wave of nerves made him hesitate at the last second, though, a strange kind of anticipation buzzing through him, making his breathing speed up and his dick start to fill.

It was the woman, he reminded himself. The prospect of watching a gorgeous girl getting herself off on some random guy´s cock. And if said cock just happened to be attached to his brother? Well, everything in life came with a price. Plus, this was a purely scientific comparison of techniques, right?

Sam took another calming breath and then clicked on the damn video, determinedly skipping the first twenty minutes until he reached the point where he had stopped the last time.

The woman on his screen was still trying to get her breathing back under control, a low moan escaping her when Dean started to kiss and lick his way up her torso. He was thorough, Sam had to give him that, and God, this girl really seemed to appreciate that.

It was strangely disappointing to learn that his brother was still wearing his boxers (Sam should be fucking glad to be spared the sight of Dean´s skinny white ass for another few minutes, for God´s sake!), but there was still enough gloriously naked skin to throw his libido into overdrive.

They had seen each other unclothed more than once, one of the hazards of sharing shitty motel rooms for years and growing up together. Having only one bathroom meant that they´d never been shy of barging in to take a piss or brush one´s teeth while the other was still in the shower, a well-used set of signals and code words making sure that the other person always knew if it was safe to come in or not (no need to walk in on someone´s jerk-off sessions, after all). It had never been a big deal for either of them.

_Now_ , though?

Now, Sam couldn’t help but stare at the laptop screen, at the wide expanse of freckled skin on his brother´s back, strong muscles shifting with every move, a fine layer of sweat covering his whole body and making the thin fabric of his boxer’s cling to his ass and thighs.

Screen-Dean was kissing the girl, deep and full of passion, teasing flashes of tongue making Sam wish he could get closer to the pair. And yep, he was already fully hard himself, one of his hands unconsciously pressing down on his erection to relieve at least some of the tension.

Sam pulled it away as soon as he noticed, though, silently cursing his stupid dick. _So_ not the right time!

In the video, the woman´s hand had been greedily exploring every patch of naked skin she could find, tangling in Dean´s hair, fingernails leaving marks on his broad shoulders before finally digging into his muscled ass and pulling him against her. They both moaned at the friction and she pulled away from the kiss long enough to order him to fuck her already.

Dean only chuckled darkly in amusement.

“Aye, aye, Ma´am!”

He sat back until he was kneeling between her legs, grabbing one of the condoms to his left with one hand, while the other pulled down his underwear, a hiss escaping him when he gave himself a few strokes.

An appreciative whistle had both Sam´s and Dean´s eyes snapping up to the woman, the blatant hunger in her eyes unmistakable.

“You´ve been holding out on me, haven’t you, darling? Sure hope you know how to use that thing, though.”

Dean winked at her. “Let´s find out, shall we?”

He grabbed her hips without any further ado and pulled her closer, the head of his cock teasingly sliding between her lips and over her clit a few times before he finally had mercy and changed his angle, entering her in a sharp thrust that had her gasp in surprise.

“Shit, baby, so fucking big!”

They kissed again, slow and sensual, while Dean began to move his hips in the same way, clearly not intending to give in to her demands of more just yet. This was Dean in total control, boxing her in and holding her down, lips whispering dirty praises against her skin as he fucked into her oh so slowly, giving her just enough friction to turn her into a writhing, incoherent mess underneath him.

“Please, _shit_! You need to fuck me! C´mon, please, I need more, I need…”

“Shhh… I got you, sweetheart.” Dean brushed his lips against hers, one of his strong hands gently tilting her head back so that he could mouth at her throat. “You want me to fuck you, huh? Fuck you like I mean it? Fuck you until you´re screaming, show your boyfriend over there how it´s done? That´s what you want, gorgeous?”

His hips accentuated each statement with a harsh thrust, making her cry out in pleasure and nod her head frantically in approval.

Dean´s grin turned dirty.

“Alright, sweetheart. Up on your knees, come on! Want you to kneel on the damn bed!”

A hot shiver ran down Sam´s spine as he watched her scramble to her knees immediately, turning her ass towards his brother and spreading her legs in a silent challenge. Dean chuckled darkly and trailed one hand up her ass and back to finally cup her neck, his muscular body now looming over her smaller frame.

There was no gentleness left in his grasp when he suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, his mouth devouring hers as he roughly fucked into her, hips surging forward and tearing another muffled shout from her lips. The pace he set was near brutal, Dean´s hands on her hips the only thing keeping her in place, pulling her back against him on every thrust.

“So fucking tight, baby. So fucking eager for my cock.”

Sam could only echo her whimper, his dick rock hard and leaking into his jeans, a wet patch already forming on the fabric. Screen-Dean adjusted his angle, pulled one hand off her hips to slide further down and play with her clit.

“Gonna make you feel me for days, fuck you till you´re sore and gaping, make you hurt so freaking good, baby.”

One of Camera Guy´s hands finally joined the action to massage her full tits and Sam suddenly felt jealousy surging through him. God damnit, he wanted to touch, too, wanted to be there with them, maybe trap that girl between himself and Dean, feel the strength of his brother´s movements through her body, watch both of them fall apart in front of his eyes.

“See how much it turns him on? How fucking hard he is watching you fuck another guy? Maybe I should let him have a go after I´m done with you… let him fuck your sloppy little cunt, fill you up with his come – God, you´d love that, wouldn’t you, sweetheart?”

That was it, Sam couldn’t take this any longer.

Pushing away the last remaining rational parts of his brain, Sam deftly undid his jeans and pulled himself out. Sweet mother of mercy, the first touch to his neglected cock was nearly painful, but it felt so good to finally get some friction.

He jerked himself off while he watched the girl shake through another orgasm, Dean snarling on top of her and increasing the speed of his thrusts, his movements growing erratic and Sam knew that his brother had to be close, was right on the edge himself even though he´d hardly touched his own dick.

“Come on, do it! Want you to come all over my ass, mark me up real good. Fuck, please!”

Dean cursed loudly, hips snapping forward four, five times and then he was pulling out and ripping the condom off, jerking his own cock in quick, harsh strokes and tumbling over the edge a few seconds later, thick white come shooting across his fingers and the smooth skin of the girl in front of him.

It was too much, way too fucking much, and suddenly Sam was coming too, spilling all over his hand and jeans, only half-aware that he was gasping his brother´s name, repeating it like a prayer.

Afterwards, Sam stared blankly at the laptop screen where a sudden blackness announced the end of the video, his heartbeat wild and his breathing still out of control as he tried to regain his composure, stubbornly refusing to look down at his lap to where his stupid dick was slowly softening in the middle of splatters of cooling come.

Holy fucking shit, Dean had not been kidding. Fuck.

It took him quite a while until he was able to get up from his chair, taking the hottest shower of his damn life to scrub off any evidence of his recent activities. He felt strangely numb and drained, his brain was blank, totally empty, unable to wrap itself around the fact that he´d just come to a video of his own brother.

He was so damn screwed.

By the time Dean came back from his interviews, Sam was already curled up on his bed under the safety of his covers, pretending to be asleep because there was no way in hell he´d be able to look into Dean´s eyes right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos <3 You made me smile for hours ;*

A warm hand was ghosting over his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face and then carefully cupping his cheek. Sam grumbled and tried to bury himself deeper into his covers – the touch was wonderful, but the implication that it was apparently time for him to get up not so much.

“C´mon Sammy, rise and shine! What´s up with you, man? Usually it´s you kicking me out of bed and not the other way around!”

Fuck. _Dean_.

Sam´s head shot upwards, narrowly avoiding a collision with his brother´s forehead and only Dean´s fast reflexes saving them both from another concussion.

“Fuck, what time is it?”

Dean lifted one of his stupid eyebrows, his facial expression caught somewhere between amusement and concern.

“Half past nine, dude. You´ve been asleep for more than twelve hours, it started to freak me the hell out.”

The hand was back on his forehead, Dean frowning in confusion when Sam´s temperature proved to be perfectly normal.

“Are you feeling alright? Thought you might be getting sick or something.”

Sam shook his head. “Nah, I´m good. Just tired, I guess.”

“If you say so.” Dean was clearly still suspicious but thankfully willing to let it go for the moment. He got up from the bed and walked over to where his FBI suit was already waiting for him

“I bought you breakfast. The coffee´s probably cold by now but we can grab another one before heading out. Come on, Sasquatch, we have an appointment with the coroner at eleven. Gotta get dressed, bitch.”

Sam hurriedly averted his eyes when Dean started to pull off his casual clothes, a pulse of desire stirring in his lower stomach at the first glimpse of freckled skin.

Crap.

This was going to be a long, long day.

  
*  


Thinking that watching the damn video would help him get his head back into the game had apparently been a mistake.

The damn thing had only made things worse.

So. much. worse.

Sam had thought he´d be satisfied, his curiosity sated and the issue done with, once and for all. What he hadn´t considered, though, was that there were fifteen other videos.

Fifteen videos that he hadn´t seen yet.

Fifteen videos of Dean fucking hot women.

Fifteen videos of Dean.

Naked.

He tried to resist, knowing damn well that watching even one of Dean´s tapes was a serious breach of privacy and trust, that this went way deeper than scrolling through Dean´s internet history or looking at some of the generic porn his brother had downloaded.

But in the end, he was only able to fight his curiosity for three short weeks.

Three weeks of guilt and avoidance, three weeks of wild fantasies and countless jerk-off sessions, three weeks of watching his brother flirt his way through ten different cities and fifteen different bars.

His restraint finally snapped the day that Dean threw him a wink across the room, a smug grin on his lips, arm slung around the shoulders of a pretty Latina as he walked out of the bar and probably straight into the next available motel room.

After that, Sam´s beer tasted stale and bitter and the seductive smile of the pretty bartender suddenly lost most of its appeal.

He didn’t even feel guilty when he sat in front of his laptop ten minutes later, his pants already undone and pooling at his ankles, cock starting to fill even as his cursor still hovered over the next video.

Utah. Twenty-three minutes.

Well then.

  
*  


It was the beginning of the end and oh, didn’t Sam know it.

The videos were like an addiction, each and every one of them revealing a different side of Dean, allowing him to see his brother the way other people did, and it was glorious and filthy and wrong.

He had no idea what Dean would do if he´d ever found out, the thought alone scared him shitless and made him wanna puke his guts out, but it was far too late for him to turn back.

Sam had never been attracted to guys before, hadn´t ever really thought about it, but now?

Now he had to admit to himself that he apparently wasn’t as straight as he´d always thought.

No sense of denying it: Sam wasn’t watching those videos because he got off on the girls.

He was watching them because of Dean.

By Video No.4 Sam was no longer pretending that he didn’t want to know what it would feel like to have Dean tower over him. To have him kiss him, feel those hands all over his skin, have Dean finger him open until he was begging and shaking apart like one of the girls in the video, have Dean fuck him hard and fast until he was screaming and coming all over himself.

By Video Nr.6 is had gotten so bad that even the most boring occurrences turned into his own personal porn intro and each and every one of them ended with Sam jerking off in a bathroom somewhere, torn between embarrassment and the dark desire to have Dean walk in on him and see for himself how fucked up his little brother really was.

It was unbelievably frustrating.

Some obscure part of Sam´s brain had apparently made a permanent connection between ‘Dean’ and ‘hot sex’ and was now dead set on providing him with new fucked-up images whenever it got the slightest chance.

 

Dean would come in and flop down on the chair next to Sam, all loose-limbed and relaxed, thighs wide open, the faintest outline of his cock visible even under the thick fabric of his jeans and all Sam could think about was Video No.7 (Georgia), about his brother sprawling on that cushioned chair like it was his freaking throne, butt-ass naked and gorgeous, another beautiful girl between his legs, her mouth stretching wide around his fat cock, head bobbing up and down as he praised her, whispered filth and encouragement in that deep, gravley voice of his.

_...So good, baby, sucking my cock like a champ, like you were made for it. Jesus, you gonna take me all the way in? Want me to fuck your mouth, babe?...  
_

And suddenly Sam began to wonder what Dean would taste like, what it would feel like to take that cock between his lips… would he be able to fit all of it into his mouth? Would Dean talk him through it the very first time, tell him what he liked, how hard to suck, where to touch? Would Sam enjoy sucking his brother off just as much as that girl apparently had?

 

A few days later, Dean would drop a new set of handcuffs and couple of paper clips in front of him, angrily grumbling that there was a new brand of cuffs on the market and that they´d have to learn how to pick those if they didn’t want to get into trouble on their next run-in with the police. And yeah, this should be a routine thing by now, shouldn’t bother Sam at all, but when Dean cuffed him to the chair this time, his mind was already conjuring up the images of Video No.10 (Virginia), of the chubby blonde chick all tied up on the huge bed, arms and legs spread wide open. Of Dean circling her slowly, his eyes dark and dangerous, Cheshire-cat-grin wide on his face.

_...I can´t believe no guy has ever really kissed you down there. That none of them ever even bothered. God, you like delicious, baby, all spread out and open, just for me… I´m gonna eat you out, sweetheart. Gonna fuck you with my tongue, make you lose your freaking mind, take you apart piece by piece until you´re begging for my cock and then I´ll fuck you, make you feel so fucking good you´ll be screaming my name..._

 

Not even showers were safe anymore – and not only because Dean had never suffered from any form of self-consciousness as far as his body was concerned, and usually only bothered to throw on some boxers or even just a towel whenever he came out of the bathroom. All that wet, naked skin had never bothered Sam before, but now it was like some sort of beacon and he was unable to look away, had to follow the tiny water droplets making their way down his brother´s chest with his eyes, his whole body tensing up because all he really wanted was to lean closer and fucking lick them off.

But Dean in the shower also brought up scenes from Video Nr.3 (New Jersey) which featured his brother fucking a brunette girl up against the shower wall, the muscles in his back straining with the effort but nevertheless making it look damn easy and absolutely, devastatingly hot.

_... You gonna come, sweetheart? Fuck, I won´t even have to touch you anywhere else, you´re so close already, aren’t you? My brother´s just outside of this door and fuck, he knows what´s going on in here, knows that I´m fucking your brains out right now, so why don´t you tell him how much you love my cock? Let him know what a fucking slut you are, that you´re fucking begging for it! Come for me, baby, c´mon. Come for me and Sammy…_

Oh yeah, that one had Sam jerk off furiously for weeks….

  
*  


It was around that time that the dreams started.

Sam dreamed of Dean sneaking into his room at night, of soft smiles and gentle touches, of plush lips stretching around his cock, of fingers slipping between his ass cheeks and teasing at the sensitive skin there. He dreamed of frantic fumbling after a hunt, of blood-flavored kisses and a rough hand jerking him off. He dreamed of Dean underneath him, golden skin glistening with sweat, hands leaving bruises on his hips as Sam rode him just like the girl in Video Nr.8 (Wisconsin) had, big brother cock spreading him wide open, each slow drag and lazy thrust a sweet torture he couldn’t get enough of. He´d wake up every single time, hard as fuck and desperate, Dean´s name on his lips and guilt tightening his chest.

It wasn’t all that bad when they were back at the bunker. Sam was safe here, the walls thick enough to muffle any noise.

He´d started out with his cock in his hands, fucking his own fist and wishing for his brother´s hand on him, but it didn’t take him long to buy his first bottle of lube, to trail one shaking finger even lower than usual, to gently push in, the stretch weird and new at first, and then there was friction and fullness and Jesus, why had he never thought about his prostate ever before?

Staying in motels, though? Having Dean there right beside him, beautiful and tempting as ever, being unable to do something about it? Those were the nights when Sam knew without a doubt that he´d go to hell once he finally kicked the bucket. He doubted that even the hottest fires of Crowley´s deepest pits would ever be able to burn Dean out of his veins, that there was anything in heaven or hell that could scrub the taint off his soul. Dean was his obsession and he was slowly being consumed by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
